Bjessonnykh Nochjej: Dreamless Nights
by Sunajesh'sja
Summary: Martin has Chris stay over after a bout with insomnia. Nope, I couldn't sleep either, and that's where this came from. Rambles inside, sorry, but they needed to be rambled.


**GHHHHAGHAAAGHAHGHGHAAAHGHAGHA-heavymetalgrowl--fryscream-GHAAAAAA-wookienoise-**

**EOE: O.o**

**Random Nurse: I think she's having a stroke!**

**Fear not, Random Nurse. Let me explain. LE STORY. IT IZ NOT THE LONG ENOUGH. DX WTF, brain. Also, story may come off as a little slashy; it wasn't meant to be that way. MAH BADZ Also, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. . Meh, I was sleep deprived. XD**

**Yay, my first WK story! (Well, it's not my FIRST first, but it's the first I've posted.) ME ARE BACKZ after not being on this site for… almost 10 years. O.o I signed up when I was 13, never used the account, forgot the password, and I have another account now!**

**I had this wrote a long time ago, but never posted it for various reasons too long to explain, and the one thing that made me post today this is this: I checked here every now and then for activity level and, admittedly, maturity level. At least most of you have common decency and sense. MOST of you. The only thing I have to say is this:**

**1) Martiva fans are NOT in the majority. Most fans don't have an opinion either way. THEY are in the majority. Well, I should say "we", but I lean towards Chris/Aviva for reasons I'm not too sure of (I noticed that's a trend, not knowing why we lean that way), which makes me slightly more opinionated than the "we don't care" demographic. Not only that, but I USED to be a Martiva fan myself, until I saw the absolutely despicable behaviour demonstrated by other supporters. Not only that, but I took an objective look at the series, and yes, there are moments to gush over. But as pointed out in another Youtube video ("ALL the Pairings!"), there's as much evidence for a lot of other pairings as there is Martiva. And I prefer the term "Martiva", although I hate portmanteaus in general. You use the term you want; I'm sticking with "Martiva". (Hey, "ALL the Pairings" poster! Y U NO LOLS YET? FFFUUU- And where'd you go? Your comments are funny, like the "worms" thing you pointed out. Wish I'd though of it.)**

**2) I lurk on Youtube (pending account, but I'm not sure why I need one right now) and Macey, I'm familiar with you, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you got your ass kicked before on Youtube. You're the main reason I don't support the pairing anymore. You are THE most despicable. I agree with what the other user said (Please don't ask me to spell that; I know my username is funky but DAMN)- and unlike the other, I'm not backing down. They can take the high road if they want, but I won't. They made a lot of good points, and I don't see what WAS so wrong with their behaviour- they were only displaying the same ones as YOU. I wouldn't have removed those comments if I'd been them. That was actually the deciding factor for my switch, was that very fight, right there. You are everything they said you are, and I for one, will not remove this comment, I'm not going to apologize for it either, and I will stand by it no matter what. If I have you hand you another ass kicking, I certainly will. Oh, and also? I know your grandmother has a Youtube account. Don't think I'm afraid of being a tattletale, because I will direct her right to these reviews you've been sending. I personally don't care what you think of me. Maybe the other user did, but the way you've been behaving, you don't deserve my consternation about my appearance. If you want people to start treating you better and stop being such jerks towards you, then rectify your behaviour and stop acting like a jerk yourself. My thing has always been that people will treat you like you treat them, and that's what I'm doing now. I'm treating you exactly the same way you've been treating other people, and when you stop, I'll stop. Simple as that. When you can state that you like Martiva without acting like an asshat, rubbing it in other people's faces, or acting like you're superior, I personally will get off your case. I checked out the comments that the other user made, and saw nothing that should have hurt your feelings whatsoever. Mr. TVCrazed removed a bunch of comments they made, and I personally believe you had weird-name (Domino Sky? No, there was a "p" somewhere…*too lazy to check*) mixed up with TVCrazed. **

**Also, that goes for everyone else. Those that have been nice to everyone else, I'll be nice to. You act like a jerkass, I act like a jerkass. That is me in a nutshell. **

**3) Under United States constitution, everyone is entitled to express their opinion by Freedom of Speech. Most, if not all of us here, are located in the US. Even so, the Internet is a free country in most governments, and even in China, people get away with Freedom of Speech because they can't keep them all down. Therefore, not one person has the right to tell another they can't express theirs. I'm not saying you can't express yours; I'm with the other people and going to say that fine, we can disagree. I don't care about that. What I care about is you people have got to stop putting eveyone else down just for having a different opinion. The entire conflagration is opinion, no matter what you find, because there is no Word of God (trope, sorry) stating that they are or are not in love. It's ambiguous at best, and that's simply the end of it. **

**4) You don't get to tell someone how to end their story, nor who to pair up. If you want to see your pairing or plot or whatever, then you write you a story and shut up. It's the author's decision as to what happens in the story, and while you can critique the overall quality, things not going the way you want it to doesn't make it a bad story. Plot suckage and poor character representation make it a bad story. Crap writing makes it a bad story. **

**5) It's no wonder you want to see her paired with Martin so badly- you're all exactly like her. I've noticed the exact same qualities you've displayed being displayed by her. All of you are trying to live through her vicariously, and it's not working in your favour, especially considering WILD KRATTS DOES NOT EXIST. Chris and Martin exist. The animals exist. That is all. Everything else is a lie- the technology, most of the characters, and the general plot. IT IS A SHOW. GET OVER YOURSELF. All of you favor Martin over Chris and see Aviva as extensions of yourselves, and that's why you want them to be together so badly is because YOU want to be with Martin. You know what? I have always favoured Chris, ever since 1994 (oh god I'm so old…). I was a Martiva fan based on the same delusions the rest of you had until it WAS pointed out that we (now YOU) were (ARE, second person tense because I am no longer part of that group) full of absolute crap. None of it means anything. Oh, and when I say you're exactly like Aviva, I mean this:**

**-She jumps to biased conclusions with sparse evidence at best. ("Mom of a Croc")  
>-She always thinks she's the most right and the best. ("Platypus Café")<br>****-She uses intimidation and brute force to try to get her way with others. ("Flight of the Dracos" with Jimmy, "Octopus Wildkratticus" with Chris and Martin both)**

**Frankly, she's a bitch and tries to be a bully, which explains the oppressive behaviours displayed by her fans- vicarious projecting. And you think I don't want to be with Chris? Bitch, please. If that man asked me from the wild blue yonder to marry him, I'd snap him up in a heartbeat and cut the bitches that tried to steal him. But am I trying to oppress anyone? No. Support Maviva/Martiva all you want, and say it all you want. But don't put me or anyone else down for disagreeing. I'm not talking shit because you support them, I'm talking shit because you're STARTING shit, then YOU get sideways when the shit hits the fan and splatters on you, regardless of the fact you've been standing behind the fan feeding shit into it specifically so that it splatters on OTHER people. You then cry when karma comes around to bite you in the ass. "You're being mean to me! We didn't do anything!" Yes you did, and when you stop being mean, everyone else will stop, including me.**

**I'm done for now. Read it or don't read, fine by me. I admit it's somewhat crap, and I am working on better stories. I want to finish them completely before I post them, though, because I have a habit of not finishing them. That's not fair to me nor the people that read it, so I just wait to finish before I post.**

Chris groaned upon awakening and smacked the alarm as a reflex. It took him a few minutes to realize it hadn't been the alarm, but his own bladder that had pulled him from slumber. He only sighed and begrudgingly sat up, glancing at the clock he'd abused in his half-awakened state. 1:52? Ugh. He only gave an agitated grunt and made his way to the bathroom. On the way back, he happened to pass by the room his brother was occupying.

That's right; he wasn't in his own house. Given his stay the last three days and cohabitating with his brother, he'd nearly forgotten. He'd decided to stay for a while due to Martin's random and uncharacteristic insomnia. Normally, the man could sleep anywhere, but for the last week, couldn't do it to save his life. What he was getting, if any, wasn't doing any good- at the most, he was merely dozing. Chris quietly cracked the door to check on him. Martin was lying on his back with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, but the perturbed foot-shaking going on lower told Chris he was nowhere near sleep.

"Have you slept at all?" He whispered, not really knowing why.

"No." Martin replied, rather loudly. He sighed and became still, turning to Chris. The brunette took the space beside him.

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" The younger of them asked, probably for the hundreth time.

"I'm sure! Nothing's bothering me; I feel fine; and when I go to bed, I'm sleepy, but…" He sighed again.

"You can't turn your brain off?" Chris asked, knowing the feeling.

"No, it's more like I can't turn my body off. My brain wants to sleep, but my body's not listening." Chris furrowed his brow.

"That's strange. I've never heard that before." Martin just shrugged.

"That's the only way I know how to explain it. I've tried everything else; everything that the internet says, everything the rest of the team said to try, everything Mom used to do… nothing works. I thought…" He was starting to sound desperate.

"I thought maybe if someone else was here, it would help, but it hasn't."

"Maybe it's time to see a doctor."

"I don't know. Some of those drugs have BAD side effects."

"I could keep an eye on you." Chris smiled. Martin smiled back and rolled over to face him.

"I still don't know that I want to risk it at ALL."

"They might not give you a sedative. Antihistamines and antidepressants work just as well."

"I tried antihistamines, and antidepressants?" Chris just shrugged.

"Some of the older ones still have a sedative effect without causing any harm in non-depressed patients. Of course, it takes a pretty high amount of serotonin to cause toxicity, so it's not like you'd die from taking it for 6 weeks even if it did work. Even patients who've taken an entire bottle may not have serotonin storm, so…" Chris only noted the look Martin was giving him.

"I don't remember how I learned that."

"You know a lot of weird stuff you don't remember learning about." Chris could only smile. It wasn't like he could dispute the statement.

"Then again, it's entirely possible that your round of insomnia has caused a bout of depression and you don't realize it, or maybe you were depressed to begin with and didn't realize THAT. Not all depressed patients experience the worst symptoms; some of them don't even feel bad at all. They just notice they don't feel as good as usual and aren't as energetic as they used to be. They notice that things aren't as exciting as they used to be, or things that used to matter don't anymore… and it doesn't always have a reason. Some people are just more prone to it than others." Martin cocked an eyebrow at his brother.

"No seriously, Chris, how do you know all that?" Chris looked away, knowing he was going to have to give it up eventually.

"Maybe, a few years ago, before I graduated, I was a little down myself. You were off, and I had moved out and… I guess I took it a little harder than I thought I would. I noticed things were a little lackluster and I was starting to slack off, and I'd had better nights than I was having at that moment. I happened to mention it, they put me on low-level antidepressants for a few weeks, and it worked. I came off them, and haven't been on them since."

"Chris." Martin scolded.

"It wasn't a big deal, and everything worked out in the end. I didn't say anything then because I didn't want to worry anyone. I wasn't suicidal, I was just… lonely, I guess."

"I guess I thought that was my problem when I asked you to stay…" Chris found himself being pulled into his brother's embrace. On the one hand, he was used to it, but on the other hand, he wasn't sure what to do. Martin had him pulled all the way against him, Chris' head against the blonde's chest, and although he had initally almost been smothering him, he was gradually easing up. Chris just pat his brother on the back uneasily. Eventually his hand got tired and he stopped.

"Uh, Martin?" No response.

"This is getting awkward…"

Still no response. Chris just stilled and listened. Heart rate slow and rhythmic; breathing deep and regular- CRAP. For the thousandth time in their lives, Martin had fallen asleep on him, AGAIN. Story of his life. He consented to the fact that he was stuck there, and he may as well try and get some sleep himself.

**The last thing I'm going to say is this:**

**1- I do unto others. People here have started crap, that's indicative to me the way they want to be treated, so that's how I'm going to treat them. I'm not going to give crap to those that didn't start it.**

**2- I'm not a pushover by any means. I won't be intimidated.**

**3- I'll write what I want to write, and if I decide to purposely write crap and post it, I will. I will not be told what to do, especially by someone who isn't old enough to vote yet.**

**4- Critique my work. I encourage it. It sucks, then it sucks. The difference between what's constructive and what's asshat-ery is you have to tell me facts, not opinions. Punctuation suckage? "You missed a spot." Grammar suckage (there will be this because I've been immersed in so many different foreign languages and isolated for so long that I don't know what's English grammar and what's not anymore)? "It's 'this phrase', not 'that phrase'." Character suckage? "He's a little/completely OOC here; this is what should have been done." Plot suckage? "It's too simple/complicated, try doing this next time." But opinionated pairing suckage? "Wah, I want this and you wrote that because you suck! Boo hoo!" Go lick a toad. And "You wrote such-pairing and I like such-other-pairing, but [real critique and not crap]."? Please do. And yes, I DO have a story with a Martiva ship-tease, because I have no bias against them. It's the Martiva losers with which I have a problem. (I don't end sentences on prepositions if I can help it, at the expense of sounding like a nerd, with which I don't have an issue. :3) Oh, and that story? Gonna make you go Wild Kratts. Most awesome idea I ever had, and there are two more where it came from (it's an unrelated trilogy- the stories are in the same… erm… thingy [LOL Zach!], they're just not continuous of each other. Does that make sense?)**

**5- I will be nicer in future posts. I usually AM nicer; I just wanted to make myself clear. Also, I'm making my own LOLs. If the Youtube poster doesn't come back, I'm gonna beat'em to it. I have a lot of them, too… and I have absolutely HILARIOUS ones of real-life Martin. Makes me LOL every time I see them, and my friends, too. (And they didn't even watch the show until then! Recruiting FTW! And none of them care about pairings. I asked.)**


End file.
